paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Traveling Supers~ WilburXViolet Pups
These second generation pups belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. A few months after their marriage, Violet gave birth to three pups. Their names are Helen Jr., Cornelius "Lewis" Jr., and Buddy. The pups are 62.5% Super Mutt, 12.5% German Shepherd and 25% Siberian Husky. A Super Mutt is a dog that has several breeds in its ancestory. Helen Jr. Helen Jr. is the oldest pup in the litter. She has her father's markings and her grandmother's coloring. She was named after her maternal grandmother, Helen Parr. She also has her super powers: super flexibility. She wants to be just like her mother. She can be a little stubborn sometimes, but she's usually a happy go-lucky pup. She shows some traits of being part Labrador Retriever. She is brown and cream. Her ears, part of her head, body and tail are brown. The rest of her body is white. She has brown eyes and a black nose. Her ears are floppy and she has short fur. She has a long tail and she wears a red collar. When she grows up, she becomes a superhero and marries Griffin, one of Claire's pups. Cornelius "Lewis" Jr. Cornelius is the middle child in the litter. He has his mother's markings and his grandfather's coloring. He was named after his paternal grandfather, Cornelius "Lewis" Robinson. He has his maternal grandfather's super power, super strength. He's courageous and willing to save anyone in danger. He can be a bit reckless sometimes. He gets into trouble a lot just like his father. He shows some traits of being part Golden Retriever and Pomeranian. He is golden and white. He has golden patches on his face, body and tail. His tuft of hair is small and gold. He has white on his face, chest and tail. His eyes are blue and he has a grey nose. His ears are erect and his chest is fluffy. He has a fluffy tail and his wears a blue collar. He becomes an inventor like his grandfather. He is also a super hero. Buddy Buddy is the youngest pup in the litter. He has some of the most unique markings. He was named after Syndrome (formerly Buddy) the supervillan Violet's family defeated. He has both of his maternal grandparents' powers, super strength and super flexibility. He has a spilt personality. He is kind and loyal during the day, but at night, he becomes mean and violent. He struggled to find his true personality as he grows up. His bad personality takes over him and he becomes a super villain. In a battle, Cornelius and Helen help him realize who his true self is, and he becomes good again. Buddy is the definition of the ultimate mutt! He shows traits of being Border Collie, Australian Shepherd, Rottweiler, Domerman Pinscher, Miniature Pinscher, Springer Spaniel, Field Spaniel, Bernese Mounatin Dog, English Bulldog, American Bulldog, American Pitbull Terrier, Pug, Tibetain Terrier and Basenji! He is black, orange and white. He has an orange tuft of hair and orange spots. He has black Aussie markings on his ears and tail. He has black on his face and body. He has white on his face, body and tail. He has one blue eye and one brown eye. He has a red nose and silver collar. He has semi erect ears and a large tuft of hair. He has long fur and a curled tail. Category:Puppies Category:Troublesome puppies Category:Pup pup puppies! Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Next generation Category:Next Genteration Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mixed fanon group Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Siberian Husky Category:Husky Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Thunder’s Characters